


My Brightest Star

by hiyamikari



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Stargazing, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyamikari/pseuds/hiyamikari
Summary: Kasumi invites Ran to go stargazing. Just Ran. No one else. But Ran's always had a crush on Kasumi for a long time, what will she do?
Relationships: Mitake Ran/Toyama Kasumi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	My Brightest Star

Ran doesn't know how she was led to her current situation; she's about to be alone with her crush whose name was Kasumi.

But that was a lie. Ran exactly knows what happened, but it's not that she minded or anything.

Earlier today...

_"Raaaaaaaan-chan!", a familiar voice calls Ran's name. Ran didn't have to think to know who it was, and she faces the girl... whose name is Kasumi._

_"Kasumi?"_

_Kasumi flashes her warm smile before speaking, "Will you go out with me~?"_

_Ran's eyes widen. What did she just say? Stupid Kasumi, showing platonic affection that could be misunderstood. Ran's cheeks flush into a thousand shades of red, and..._

_"H-Huh? W-W_ _-What are you saying?!"_

_"Let's see stars together tonight! Pretty please?" Kasumi holds onto Ran's hands in hopes of having a higher chance of her saying yes._

_How could Ran say no to that? To HER, especially? Ran sighs before she finally agrees, "...Fine."_

Going back to the present, Kasumi is holding onto Ran's wrist and is currently dragging the raven-haired girl a little too fast.

Ran exclaims as she struggles to keep up with the big ball of energy, "K-Kasumi! Slow down! The stars aren't going anywhere!"

Kasumi giggles before slowing down her pace, "Sorry! I'm just too excited~!"

"Jeez..." Ran says, but she has a smile on her face. Kasumi's just so adorable, Ran couldn't help it.

But as they keep on walking, Ran doesn't realize she has been staring at Kasumi until she points it out.

"What is it, Ran-chan?"

"H-Huh? Oh. Sorry. I'm just..." Ran tries her best to think of an excuse, "l-looking at the houses. Yeah."

"Boooooring..." Kasumi doesn't see the appeal about houses besides her own and her friends', anyway. She wants to keep the conversation going, though. "How's Afterglow~?"

"The same as always." Ran answers.

"Ehehe~! I wish we brought our guitars with us... so we could go sing together!"

"You know we can't do that, right? It'll bother the people around..."

"Awwww... Maybe we can sing together some other time!"

"Maybe."

Kasumi stops talking after that. It's just that she really doesn't know what to say anymore. The rest of the walk was enjoyed in silence until they finally arrived at their stargazing spot.

"We're here! There's no stars yet, but Mr. Sun is saying goodbye!" Kasumi's referring to the fact that the sun is setting. Ran thinks Kasumi's word choices make her sound like a child sometimes, but she thinks it's cute.

Ran's eyes shift from Kasumi to the sky. Her favorite time of the day, and her favorite sight to see. She's seeing with someone who isn't a member of Afterglow, but she didn't mind. 

Soon, though, the sun is completely absent and the sky is a shade of midnight blue. Ran takes another glance at Kasumi, and the latter is laying on the grass. Ran decides to lie down next to her.

And finally, the first star of the night twinkles. Tsugumi would have pointed it out by now if she were here.

"Lookie! A star!" Kasumi points at the star. "So pretty..."

"Like you." Ran mumbles to herself.

Kasumi didn't hear it, much to her dismay. "What?"

"N-Nothing."

Another moment of silence was shared between the two, until Kasumi breaks it.

"Hey Ran-chan...?" Kasumi looks away from the stars for a while as she faces Ran.

"Hm?" Ran looks at her in return.

"Not to ruin the night, but... I really like you! And I mean like like, not the friends type of like! You're just so cool and awesome, you know~?" Kasumi confesses, but there's no reaction from Ran. It's going to be a rejection, isn't it?

Kasumi continues, "A-Ah! You don't like me that way too, I get it! There's waaaaaaay more likable people than me anyway! Moca-chan or Yukina-senpai, maybe! There's no way anyone would—"

Ran gently grips Kasumi's chin before kissing her to shut her up. She doesn't like to hear Kasumi looking down on herself when she's obviously an amazing person. Kasumi was surprised at first, but she kisses back.

Ran then breaks the kiss. Then she looks at Kasumi in the eye as she speaks, "Idiot. I... like you too. There are a lot of great people, sure, but I want you. I want no one else but you."

Both of their faces are a bright red. Now what? 

"...Kasumi?"

"R-Ran-chan?"

Ran then sits up. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Kasumi follows Ran's action, and leans her head on Ran's shoulder, "You know the answer!"

"...I love you." Ran says, but Kasumi doesn't respond after that. The weight on her shoulder feels heavier, though. "Kasumi?"

Kasumi's fast asleep, with a smile plastered on her face. 

"All the stars in the sky, but they can't compare to you. Sleep well, my brightest star."


End file.
